Discontinued
by Uzumaki09's WhirlpoolSaga
Summary: *Discontinued* Available for Adoption but will be deleted on December 30th


***** **Title** : Gelel: Tales of the New World.  
 ***** **Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto nor do I own Monster Hunter.  
 ***** **Author** : Uzumaki **7**.

 ***** **Author's Note** :  
"Before I get this story underway I have something important to say, "a long time ago I made a theory involving the various Monster Hunter Games and the world they explored, I have spent into Monster Hunter when I first played it through an original PSP game which was called "Monster Hunter Freedom" and from then on I was hooked and found myself through, Monster Hunter Freedom 2 and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, then the Wii Consel Monster Hunter Tri, to the Nintendo DS Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, 4 Ulitmate and Monster Hunter Generations. And after my 21st birthday I brought Monster Hunter World and experienced an all new kind of gameplay and lore behind it.

What I am getting at is that this theory I made a long time ago was proven true in Monster Hunter World. There exists two vast continents in the world that is Monster Hunter and these two continents are known as **"The Old World and The New World"**. The Old World is where the original villages throughout the original franchise exists and districts that deal with various Wyverns and Elder Dragons. Wyverns such as Rathalos and Rathian, The iconic monsters titled as "King of the Heavens" and "Queen of the Lands". And along with them were the Elder Dragons like the mountain Elder Dragon Lao Shan Lung and the Black Dragon known as Fatalis. The power and fear they caused were able to alter the landscape and sky simply by existing. Every of those games were all part of the Old World and we played through it all without truly knowing about what was beyond it.

But now with Monster Hunter World we can experience new kind of monsters within the New World and exerience not just the hunts, but an entire expansion THAT IS the world of Monster Hunter.

I write this story in respect and to the best of my abilities.

NO FLAMES. PLEASE REVIEW!

/

 _The Vein of Gelel led me to this life. A life that was beautiful and filled with such experiences I never could have had in one lifetime. However it would be just that, one lifetime, an everlasting one where I have come to live a very, very long life. One where these younglings could not even begin to believe, longer than even a_ _ **'Wyverian'**_ _could ever have achieved._

 _At times of solemn and depression I looked into that face, that haunting image of what would be my face unchanged after hundreds of years gone by was I still so very youthful. And while I looked twenty, I was literally an old man underneath all of it._

 _My long life gave me the chance to journeyed all across the Old World, meeting new people, seeing so many villages and cities, gazing upon the exotic lands and marveled at their beauty._

 _And from its beauty I've seen its dangers and lived through them. From the docile Herbivor to the mighty Wyverns, to even the cataclysmic Elder Dragons I've faced them all as a Hunter, lived a simple life as a farmer, to whatever there was for me I lived it. And after so long, my time had come. This life and experience was a blessing, but a terrible curse too have, a haunting reminder. Those who I've come to know, friends, lovers, and even grand children have either died and withered to dust, or killed young by the career that made them who they were. I've seen enough of the Old World and now my journey will start again with a new chapter of my life. One not yet explored, a new set of experiences that I had yet to gain._

"Sisters and brothers of the _Fifth Fleet_ , it's time."

 _Out of my thought I heard the Fifth Fleet Commander call to us and immediately we gathered together, Handlers, Hunters and Palicos, Feline Chefs, Scientists and Merchants all throughout the region of the Old World had come for this life changing event._

 _Seeing the Commander I saw his tale easily. Short white hair and a dark tan skin tone, he wore the Hunter's Armor set without the helmet piece. Strong and experienced in his own right he looked to all of us. He measured us up, testing our resolve if we were all certain of this._

"I'll keep my farewell brief—never was much with words. Once you board this ship, there's no turning back. The next ground your feet will touch will be that of the New World. If any of you have lost your nerve, then step away now and let no one judge you."

 _Trailing my eyes to the side, I looked to see if any had faltered at his words. It did me kinda of proud at the new generation, for they did not falter. They stood proudly, a spark of their determination glimpsed in their eyes and their resolved unquestioned._

 _Seeing this the Commander nodded, pleased to see them all off._

"Very well. Then sail safe and strong. And may the Sapphire Star light your way"

 _And like that we followed to the ship that would take off continent and into a brand new still yet undiscovered. The doorway was light with so much light that it obscured everything for what was beyond it. I was hesitant. An old feeling that seemed to have abandoned me a long time ago. I would leave the home I made, the world I experienced first hand. Once I stepped through that blinding white light it would gone forever. My heart clenched at that. Would I be leaving to see the New World and experience its riches? Or was I abandoning the Old World, running away from the long agonizing pain that was kept away? I didn't know the answer and I don't think I'll ever know._

 _What got me out of thought was the brush against me leg, making me look down to see my Palico Chamberlayne. Aside from this long life, I was able to grant him the same thing I had. And through thick and thin we endured together. His ruby red eyes were the proof of having a simple fragment of the Stone of Gelel that was within him. A leather bound Palico armor set with goggles, he looked to me. Just what was I wondering he thought, that look he gave me told me enough he was worried. I assured him I was fine. With a nod, together we set sail for the New World. May the Sapphire Star truly light our way._

/

The long years of growing up had made him into a man, though young looking he was given the wisdom and experience equal, if not greater to an elder Wyverian. His spiky blonde hair hadn't change other than length and thickness, but now as a means of this new period in his life he cut down his golden hair into a short, cropped hair style. Fair skin being a light tan, the whisker-like birthmarks were still present on his face. His eyes however had long ago changed from the potency of the Stone of Gelel and the energy that resided within him. Orbs of bright blue-his proud marker and trait he loved had forever changed into twin pools of ruby red. Garbed in a basic Leather Armor set, a few pouches connected to his belt along with a small, cyndrical shaped cage that contained a swarm of luminous green glowing Scoutflies, a short sword strapped and sheathed behind his lower back. Mounted on his left arm was a Slinger that acted as a slingshot and a grappling hook.

Located at the Stern of the ship, Naruto looked at the far distance where the Old World was. In distance the Old War was days, maybe weeks away from the New World, but that wasn't the problem when traveling. No. What was the problem were the storms and raging waves that seemed to be the boarder between the two continents. Coming out of that was challenging but the Fifth Fleet succeeded, and once they did it was a one way trip for all of them.

Now maybe a day or less they would all meet their destination.

Alone, his saw the star filled sky. So full of stars and streaks shooting here and there, all of it wouldn't never grow old no matter the length in his life. His ears met the sloshing of the waves below, the salty smell of the ocean and the coldness of the night. He felt at peace, enjoying the given pleasantries of life's quirks.

"Are you okay, Meowster?"

Right. How could he forget his close friend Chamberlayne. Having been with him since the beginning and joining him alongside this everlasting life Naruto shook his head a bit, "Akira, we've been friends for years, you don't have to call me master" as far as he was concerned, they were friends. Chamberlayne seemed to think otherwise.

The feline gave a short huff, "Meowster will always be Meowster, and right now Meowster has been solemn since the trip" tilting his head, the cat humanoid was asking him what was ailing him. Turning back to the darken ocean Naruto gave a short sigh.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Naruto asked his feline companion. Chamberlayne looked confused to which Naruto explained. "After everything we've been through, there's times that I think the real reason I decided on going to the New World was because I've seen all that there was in the Old World. And while that is true in some way, the idea where Elder Dragons migrate across the entire ocean for reasons we still haven't uncovered is something I want to look up, but at the same time I feel that's just an excuse because everyone we ever met is gone and dead. So did I make the right choice? Am I? Are we really doing this out of curiosity or am I just running away?" a deep and personal question he would gladly share, Chamberlayne was silent. Perhaps stunned. Perhaps he didn't have any words to say even when he understood what Naruto meant.

Living for as long as Chamberlayne had, longer than any of his Lynix species, the cat knew of the difficulty that was for the both of them. He accepted his master's offer in being at his side when he offered that shard of the Gelel Stone and even when he knew of the downfalls to accepting, he vowed to stay with his friend, mentor and master to the bitter end. They laughed, they cried, they fought and bled, a bond that would not be so easily broken.

"I don't know Meowster" was all he could say. It was a question that could not easily be answered, even with him knowing some things here and there.

"It doesn't matter now. What's done is done, come on, let's get something to eat. We should be arriving to the New World in the next few hours" turning back and heading below the deck Chamberlayne looked at his friend for a short moment before running off on all fours.

Just as they left, the duo missed a fierce orange glow below the dark depts of the waves.

/

 ***** **Author's Note** :  
"It's a working progress. I may or may not get to it and like I said this was for respect to Monster Hunter and how far it went when it first started out. Please review and tell me what you think, NO FLAMES.


End file.
